


Set me free

by HeyDreamyDreamer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Feels, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyDreamyDreamer/pseuds/HeyDreamyDreamer
Summary: Scosse la testa sorridendo.Adesso, con Sherlock così preso da lei, l'idea di spendere la sua vita con un uomo che amava non era così ripugnante. Un uomo che l'avrebbe sempre supportata e mai derisa.Continuo della mia one-shot "Damn you, Hooper" ambientata in epoca vittoriana.





	Set me free

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Questo è il continuo della mia one-shot "Damn you, Hooper" ambientata in epoca vittoriana. Consiglio di leggerla prima di addentrarvi in questa scena, così magari capite meglio.  
> Detto ciò, volevo avvertirvi che è la prima volta che scrivo con il rating rosso quindi spero vi piaccia!  
> Commenti e consigli sono sempre molto ben accetti!  
> Buona lettura.

Se qualche giorno prima le avessero detto che Sherlock Holmes avrebbe perso la testa per lei, Molly avrebbe dato del matto a chiunque affermasse una cosa del genere.

Se poi le avessero detto che si sarebbe ritrovata a baciarlo nel corridoio di casa sua, beh, avrebbe riso istericamente fino ad arrivare alle lacrime.

Ma ora Molly, intrappolata sotto lo sguardo penetrante di Sherlock, non poteva fare altro che deglutire nervosamente.

Dopo il loro incontro all’obitorio, Sherlock l’aveva letteralmente trascinata al 221B di Baker Street tenendola stretta per mano durante tutto il tragitto, senza nemmeno chiederle la sua opinione o avere riguardo del suo travestimento ormai rovinato.

Ma Molly non aveva avuto né il tempo né la forza di volontà per fermarlo, troppo impegnata a cercare di tenere il passo dei suoi baci e a non perdersi negli occhi del suo detective, durante il loro viaggio in carrozza.

Così, poco più di mezz’ora dopo, eccoli qui in piedi e ansimanti nel corridoio del 221B, con Molly intrappolata tra il muro e Sherlock, il quale la osservava come un lupo osserva la sua preda.

Molly deglutì ancora, rendendosi conto di avere la bocca asciutta.

Le labbra di Sherlock formarono uno dei suoi famosi sorrisetti, che la facevano irritare e arrossire allo stesso tempo.

“Sei nervosa” non era una domanda.

Sherlock appoggiò una mano al muro, poco sopra le spalle di Molly, e portò l’altra al volto della donna, sfiorandole delicatamente la guancia.

“Non dovresti esserlo più ormai, puoi fidarti” mentre parlava si avvicinò fino a sfiorarle le labbra, senza mai toccarle, respirando la sua aria.

Molly emise un verso a metà tra gemito e sospiro e, stanca delle provocazioni inconcludenti del detective, lo zittì con un bacio.

Il detective, per la seconda volta in un giorno, venne colto di sorpresa. Non potè fare altro che lasciarsi trasportare da quelle labbra cosí soffici e dolci che, sebbene fossero  timide, riuscivano a farlo impazzire. Sherlock posó una mano sul suo fianco, attirandola verso di sè: Molly, sorpresa, schiuse le labbra e lui ne approfittó per inserire dolcemente la lingua e inseguire quella della patologa in una danza rovente.

Molly era ormai talmente persa in quel momento che non si accorse della gamba che si fece spazio tra le sue e la bloccò definitivamente al muro, facendo pressione all'improvviso in un punto tra le gambe che la fece boccheggiare e sospirare dal desiderio.

Dopo qualche minuto speso in baci appassionati e carezze, la patologa, consapevole del luogo in cui si trovavano, decise di prendere in mano la situazione.

“Sh-Sherlock” gli premette una mano sul petto cercando, invano, di catturare la sua attenzione.

Il detective aveva ormai un aspetto selvaggio, con gli occhi infiammati, i vestiti stropicciati dalle mani frenetiche della patologa e i capelli in disordine con i riccioli che gli scendevano sulla fronte, ormai ribellatisi alla gelatina.

Molly infilò le dita nei suoi boccoli, tirando lievemente e alzandogli il volto per fissarlo negli occhi, facendogli emettere un profondo gemito.

“Non possiamo rimanere qui, Sherlock, potrebbe vederci qualcuno" sospirò contro il suo collo.

A quelle parole, senza alcun preavviso, il detective la sollevò afferrandola per i glutei e facendole avvolgere le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi.

Colta alla sprovvista, Molly gettò le braccia attorno al collo di Sherlock e gridò ma fu subito zittita dalle labbra del detective che, con agilità, si staccò dal muro e salì le scale velocemente con Molly tra le braccia.

La portò in camera sua e con un colpo di tallone chiuse la porta, appoggiandosi poi con la schiena contro di essa.

Molly poggiò i piedi per terra e afferrò le mani di Sherlock, concedendosi qualche istante per studiarlo meglio.

Per lei era tutto nuovo, il suo lavoro e il suo travestimento non le avevano mai permesso di dedicarsi a questo tipo di attività. Una donna, poi, non poteva nemmeno immaginarsi di intraprendere relazioni amorose al di fuori di un matrimonio senza essere considerata una poco di buono.

Per Molly sposarsi avrebbe significato lasciare da parte la sua carriera e la sua ricerca, perciò, in seguito alla morte di suo padre, che l'aveva sempre incoraggiata nello studio, fornendole libri e manuali di anatomia e medicina, aveva deciso di abbandonare completamente la sua identità femminile in favore della sua passione, iscrivendosi ad una scuola maschile.

Non era stupida: sapeva cosa avrebbe comportato questa scelta. Niente marito, niente famiglia. Ma a lei andava bene così, non le era mai interessato diventare moglie. Certo, qualche volta sentiva un vuoto attorno a sé e si ritrovava a spiare e invidiare quelle famiglie che camminavano spensierate per il parco la domenica, avvolti da un clima di felicità domestica. Ma si riprendeva subito, rivolgendo la sua attenzione al suo lavoro.

Era stato difficile all'inizio, convivere con questa bugia costante e la paura di essere scoperta. Ma si rese conto che le persone erano portate a credere a quello che vedevano e loro vedevano solo uno strano ometto con una voce sottile e una mente brillante e curiosa, non una donna con i baffi e la parrucca, figuriamoci.

Ci fu poi un periodo in cui il senso di colpa per la sua costante menzogna la stava divorando; traditrice verso il suo stesso genere, verso le donne, come se non stesse contribuendo a migliorare la loro condizione, scegliendo la via del camuffamento. Fu allora che incontrò Mary, un'aspirante infermiera: l'unica che capì subito la sua vera identità senza però giudicarla o tradirla, anzi appoggiandola e rassicurandola, che la introdusse nel mondo delle lotte e proteste da lei definite femministe. Era l'unica persona a sapere il suo segreto, prima di Sherlock.

Sherlock, il quale per poco non l'aveva fatta scoprire la prima volta che l'aveva incontrato.

Con la sua aria sicura era entrato nell'obitorio, deducendo tutto dei suoi cadaveri e facendola passare per incompetente. Lei lo odiò e lo adorò allo stesso tempo e si dimenticò del suo travestimento e dell'atteggiamento che doveva tenere. Fortunatamente il detective e gli altri erano troppo presi dal caso dell'abominevole sposa per fare caso a lei.

Lui era l'incarnazione perfetta dell'uomo dei sogni di Molly, fino a che non apriva la bocca.

Perché quando iniziava a parlare, Molly era colta dall'infrenabile desiderio di strozzarlo. E baciarlo.

 Consapevole del rischio, Molly fece di tutto per toglierselo di testa, rifiutando cocciutamente l'idea di innamorarsi di un tipo così arrogante che sicuramente non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli se avesse scoperto il suo segreto. Almeno così credeva.

Fin da piccola era cresciuta in un ambiente chiuso, in cui cercavano di imporle l'idea che l'unica aspirazione che le donne potessero avere fosse quello di diventare mogli e madri, ma lei si era sempre ribellata a questa imposizione, appoggiata da suo padre che le lasciava libertà molto spesso giudicate inappropriate dai suoi coetanei.  Era cresciuta disprezzando i ruoli imposti dalla società, cercando sempre una soluzione alternativa per il suo futuro. Anche da piccola, il suo spirito testardo la spingeva verso la ribellione con piccoli atti che facevano infuriare la sua matrigna, la donna che suo padre aveva scelto dopo la morte della madre affinché Molly potesse avere una figura femminile di riferimento. Peccato che la donna fosse il ritratto della cattiveria e della frivolezza, interessata solo alle apparenze e assolutamente disinteressata della figliastra.

Molly si ricordava di come le sue compagne di gioco passavano ore e ore a pettinare le loro costosissime bambole di porcellana, a cambiarle di abito e a farle prendere il tè mentre lei correva per la campagna, inseguendo insetti e cavallette, giocando nel fango e guadagnandosi la disapprovazione della matrigna quando rientrava a casa la sera con le ginocchia sbucciate e la faccia sporca di terra, in mano una povera lucertola stecchita.

Scosse la testa sorridendo.

Adesso, con Sherlock così preso da lei, l'idea di spendere la sua vita con un uomo che amava non era così ripugnante. Un uomo che l'avrebbe sempre supportata e mai derisa.

 

All'improvviso Molly provò un profondo senso di affetto e felicità e lo abbracciò, immergendo il viso nel suo petto e lasciandosi coccolare dall'odore e dal calore della sua pelle. Sherlock strinse subito le braccia attorno alla sua figura e appoggiò il mento sopra la sua testa, inspirando il profumo dei suoi morbidi capelli.

Dopo qualche istante, le prese il mento tra le mani e la baciò. Fu un bacio diverso dagli altri. Dolce e lento, umido e caldo. Molly si sentiva infuocata, un turbinio di emozioni nel ventre, una sensazione mai provata prima.

Sherlock la spinse lentamente verso il letto, premendole sulle spalle, facendole capire di sedersi. Lui si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe e prese a sbottonarle il gilet, non staccandosi un attimo dalle sue labbra. Proseguì con la camicia e, una volta tirata fuori dai pantaloni, si allontanò per ammirarla meglio.

Questa volta fu Sherlock a deglutire: Molly non indossava niente sotto gli abiti. Il suo seno delicato e soffice era incorniciato dai lembi della camicia e i suoi capelli, arruffati dalle sue mani, le ricadevano morbidi sulle spalle; il suo respiro era accelerato e Sherlock iniziò ad accarezzarle prima la guancia, scendendo con le punte delle dita verso il collo e poi la carotide, dove premette dolcemente ascoltando il battito forte del suo cuore; continuò sfiorando la pelle in mezzo ai suoi seni e arrivò all'ombelico. Lo cerchiò, facendola sussultare. Sherlock rise.

"Non pensavo soffrissi il solletico."

"Zitto e continua" lo rimproverò lei con un sorriso sulle labbra.

Sherlock rise nuovamente. Portò le mani sulla cintura di Molly e iniziò a slacciarla, guardandola negli occhi.

La fece alzare premendo sui suoi fianchi: Sherlock era in ginocchio a terra con il viso all'altezza del suo ventre e la guardava dal basso con una strana scintilla negli occhi. Le baciò la pancia e le abbassò pantaloni e calzoni insieme, passando delicatamente le mani lungo le sue le gambe in una lunga carezza. Molly rabbrividì e appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle per non perdere l’equilibrio mentre lui le alzava i ginocchi, uno alla volta, per sfilarle completamente gli abiti.

Sherlock risalì lentamente con le mani, lasciando una scia di baci, dal polpaccio al ginocchio alla coscia. Si alzò e la baciò nuovamente, spingendola, questa volta, sul letto e facendola cadere sdraiata a pancia in su.

Molly si appoggiò sui gomiti e osservò affascinata il detective iniziare a togliersi la giacca lentamente, stirando i muscoli delle spalle e tirando i bottoni della camicia fino al limite, appoggiando poi la giacca sulla sedia accanto a lui. Seguirono tutti gli altri vestiti, che furono ripiegati con una tale cura da farla spazientire.

Durante tutto il processo Sherlock non aveva mai tolto gli occhi di dosso a Molly.

Era bellissimo. Aveva un fisico slanciato, trasudava forza ed eleganza contemporaneamente. Molly si morse le labbra e distolse lo sguardo. Per quanto fosse curiosa, non osava tuttavia guardare oltre i suoi fianchi, troppo imbarazzata.

Sherlock salì sul letto e coprì il corpo di Molly con il suo.

"Puoi guardare quanto vuoi, Molly, non mordo" sussurrò al suo orecchio.

Molly rabbrividì e avvolse le braccia attorno al collo del detective. Non capiva come riuscisse ancora a parlare con cosi tanta sicurezza quando lei sembrava aver perso la voce.

"Bellissima" Sherlock sussurrò contro il suo collo e riprese a baciarla. Scese verso il suo seno: con la mano ne accarezzava uno mentre all'altro rivolgeva l'attenzione della sua bocca, baciando e succhiando.  La sua mano scivolò poi tra le sue gambe, passando dalle cosce all'interno, dove iniziò ad accarezzarla in un punto che la fece gemere e ansimare.

"Sherlock..." Molly si muoveva a tempo con le sue mani, cercando inconsapevolmente qualcosa di più.

Lui fece scivolare le dita più in basso e Molly sentì una dolce intrusione che le fece sollevare i fianchi in cerca di una maggiore pressione. Fu subito accontentata: Sherlock fissò il suo sguardo negli occhi di Molly e continuò a muoversi dentro di lei, scendendo con la bocca fino ad arrivare a baciarla lì, dove le sue carezze la stavano facendo impazzire. Molly era talmente presa che non ebbe il tempo di sentirsi in imbarazzo.

La assaggiò come fosse un piatto prelibato, con cura e con gusto, emettendo versi di approvazione, facendola arrossire e provare un piacere talmente intenso che Molly non sapeva se scappare da quel tocco o andargli incontro. Ad un certo punto Molly sentì crescere dentro di sè un intenso vortice di piacere, afferrò i capelli di Sherlock e gridò il suo nome.

Lui la continuò a baciare finche Molly non smise di tremare. Ritornò su, appoggiò i gomiti ai lati della sua testa e le premette il bacino contro, strusciandosi contro di lei e rendendo noto il suo desiderio.

Molly, prendendo un po' di coraggio, scese con le mani lungo i suoi addominali e lo prese in mano.

Sherlock emise un profondo gemito, seppellendo il volto nel suo collo.

Non avendo idea di come proseguire, Molly iniziò ad accarezzarlo seguendo l'istinto, stringendo le dita attorno alla sua forma, ma Sherlock le afferrò il polso e la fermò.

"Molly, non così..." Molly si senti arrossire.

Ecco, non sono capace, ho rovinato tutto...

"... Per quanto sia piacevole, io voglio finire con te" con queste parole, Sherlock si fece spazio tra le sue gambe.

Molly si rassicurò e si aprì per accoglierlo, avvolgendo le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi e cercando di rilassarsi.

Con uno sguardo fece capire a Sherlock di essere pronta e lui iniziò a prenderla lentamente, facendole sentire ogni centimetro della sua intrusione per poi spingere deciso contro la barriera della sua purezza.

Molly gemette, afferrandogli le spalle e infilando le unghie nella sua pelle. Si sentiva immersa in un mare di dolore misto a piacere; Sherlock era l'unica ancora in grado di tenerla ferma, a galla. Lui continuò a muoversi, seguendo un ritmo lento. Il dolore iniziale cominciò a sfumare, trasformandosi in un qualcosa di intenso, che la faceva rabbrividire. Molly inclinò la testa all'indietro, chiudendo gli occhi e ansimando.

"Guardami, Molly."

Spalancò subito gli occhi e l'intensità dello sguardo di Sherlock la colpì come un'onda durante una tempesta.

Sherlock  continuò a muoversi incessantemente, alternando un ritmo lento ad uno veloce, baciandole le labbra, la guancia, il collo, il seno, sussurrando tutte le cose che le avrebbe voluto fare e facendole perdere il senso della ragione.

Molly era intrappolata in un uragano di emozioni e sensazioni, trasportata dal desiderio e dalla voglia di averlo completamente. Lui, lui, lui. Il suo profumo, la sua pelle, i suoi capelli, la sua voce.

Voleva riempirsi della sua essenza: lo accarezzava dappertutto, ovunque riuscisse ad arrivare con le labbra e con le mani, afferrandolo e avvicinandolo sempre di più, pelle contro pelle, fino a non distinguere più dove iniziava uno e finiva l'altro.

"Molly vieni per me, sei al sicuro..," le baciò l'orecchio, spingendo e muovendosi freneticamente dentro di lei.

Per lei fu troppo.

Quel vortice dentro di lei crebbe senza preavviso fino a investirla completamente, lasciandola senza fiato per qualche istante, aggrappata a Sherlock.

Lui la seguì subito dopo, arrendendosi e lasciandosi investire dalla sensazione di Molly,completamente avvolta attorno a lui.

Rimase fermo sopra di lei, cercando di riprendere fiato e di ritornare in sé.

"Incredibile. Sei incredibile, Molly" parole che gli scapparono spontanee.

Molly se possibile, lo strinse ancora di più.

"Ti amo, Sherlock."

Lui si irrigidì per un istante, lasciandosi investire completamente dal peso di quelle parole, ma si rese conto che non erano affatto un peso. Ma una liberazione.

Molly lo amava, e adesso lui non aveva nulla da temere. Tutti ciò che importava era quella piccola donna tra le sue braccia e lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenerla con sé al sicuro, felice e soprattutto libera.

Si distese di fianco accanto a lei, recuperando il lenzuolo e avvolgendolo attorno alle loro figure. La abbracciò per la vita, spingendo la sua schiena contro il suo petto e le baciò il collo, sistemandosi con il volto in quel punto dove la pelle era soffice e calda, piena della sua essenza.

Poi: "diventa mia moglie, Hooper."


End file.
